


it’s getting late

by squeezedorange



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Late Night Conversations, M/M, Platonic Relationships, richie and stan are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 10:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeezedorange/pseuds/squeezedorange
Summary: Stan’s having a difficult time figuring out this whole “Bill Thing” and he needs some help.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris
Kudos: 111





	it’s getting late

"Are you kidding me? I told you my dad was already asleep, I could've just snuck you in through the back door!" Stan whisper-shouted as Richie struggled to climb from the tree in Stan's front yard through his second story bedroom window. 

"That's absolutely no fun." Richie bluntly responded as he made a final push and plummeted to Stan's floor. Stan, however, saw this coming and was quick to catch Richie before he got them busted. "Y'know you're kind of athletic when it comes to not getting caught."

"Shut up and close the window." Stan rolled his eyes and set Richie down. "Why the fuck are you wet?" Stan rubbed his arms against his flannel pajama pants to dry them. 

"It's drizzling outside and-"

"And you walked here?!" Stan whisper shouted, quickly grabbing a sweatshirt from his dresser. "You dumbass."

"Well it's not my fault you decided to have a sexuality crisis tonight." Richie retorted and Stan's eyes widened. 

"Not so loud, my parents are just beneath us." He scolded, throwing the sweatshirt at Richie. 

Richie quietly cackled and ditched his damp shirt, shoving on the soft blue crewneck. "Okay, so before we get into this I brought Doritos and Cream Soda." He picked up his recently discarded bag and pulled them out (both items banned by rule of Stan’s strict parents who didn't believe in soda or junk food). He passed Stan a can and tried to quietly open the bag of chips. "So what happened?"

"So you know how I don't have lunch with you guys on A Days?" It was a rhetorical question but Richie shook his head anyways. "Well, I chose to sit outside today because it was nice and I had some government homework to finished before fourth period. And well, Bill's class was working in the courtyard so I may have gotten a little... distracted."

Even in the dark room, Richie saw Stan's face flush. He started to laugh but was cut off by Stan's glare. "Sorry."

"Anyways, I wasn't the only one to lose focus. Grace was sitting next to me and talking about how hot Bill has gotten since we started high school and how like four of her friends are planning on asking him to homecoming-"

"Are you kidding me?" Richie interrupted. "Stanley Uris you aren't allowed to drag me all the way to your house unless you explain why beforehand."

"Excuse me?" Stan choked on his soda. 

"You're having a breakdown because some random ass girl said Bill was hot?!" Richie was borderline shouting and Stan smacked his arm. 

“Quiet, asshole!” Stan scolded and Richie put his hands up in surrender. “Anyways, it just got me thinking. Literally everyone is in love with Bill, he has all the options in the world. And that’s just thinking about the girls. Like, even if he was into guys, why would ever choose me?”

Richie scoffed and Stan looked up from the ground in shock. “I’m sorry, I just-“ he cut himself off with a laugh. “Stan that is the biggest load of bullshit I’ve ever heard.”

“Oh, fuck you.” Stan started to stand up but Richie pulled him back down. 

Richie took a deep breath before he spoke again, trying to calm himself down. “Stan, why the hell would Bill not love you? I mean I know you can’t see it but every time he looks at you he’s got this look in his eye like there’s no one else in the world.” 

Stan’s face flushed and he rolled his eyes, covering his smile with a hand. 

“Don’t get all shy now, dumbass.” Richie went back to shoving chips in his mouth. “Anyways, you’re amazing but also full of shit so eat your feelings like the rest of us.”

Stan let out a soft chuckle before a smirk found its way on to his face. “Speaking of ‘the rest of us’, how are you and Eddie doing?” 

“Smooth transition, Stan the man. But it’s the same update as always: nothing’s changed.” He laughed, lying back. 

“Oh you don’t get to do that with me, nope.” Stan proclaimed and kicked the other boys knee. “What’s happening?”

A very loud groan erupted from Richie but was interrupted by Stan. “You’re so fucking loud, we’re gonna get in trouble.”

“Do you want me to tell you or not?” Richie sat up to take a sip of his soda. Stan pressed his lips together and waited. 

“It’s just me pining because I can’t stand that he’s so fucking cute,” Richie complained. He let out a small chuckle before announcing. “God we’re the worst.”

“Agreed.” Stan nodded and stood up, throwing away his empty can. 

Richie noticed and started to protest. “Wait, you aren’t allowed to kick me out!”

“I’m not kicking you out, I’m just cleaning up.”

“I’m stealing your bed.” Stan turned around to find Richie face planting on his bed. 

“Fuck you.” Stan rolled his eyes but made no effort to make Richie move. “Remember you need to be out by 5-“

“I’m sure you’ll wake up to make sure I’m gone by then.” Richie confirmed before sliding under the blankets of Stan’s queen sized bed. 

It was always either uncomfortable silence or deafening shouting at Richie’s house. One of the nights he came over, Richie starting talking about how he couldn’t stand to sleep in the house some nights and Stan agreed to let him sleep at his as long as he was out before his parents woke up. It’s usually just at the end of stressful days but some nights Stan can’t stand to be alone, so it’s mutually beneficial. 

Stan flicked off his lamp before climbing in on the other side. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he spoke quietly. 

“See you tomorrow.” Richie nodded and Stan heard his head shift in the silence of the night. 

*****

Richie was right; Stan woke up early the next morning to make sure Richie was gone. He found an empty room and a can of cream soda left on his desk. Stan quickly got up and stuffed the can into his school bag before his parents could see it and lecture him. 

He also took it upon himself and crumple up the shirt Richie left behind and threw it into his laundry bin before getting changed and making his way downstairs for breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s pretty short but I just wanted to get something posted and this was something I wrote a while ago that was just sitting in my drive, so here we are.


End file.
